Ever, Ever After
by Stephy-Lou Clark-Weasley
Summary: lets face it this is all what we want to happen though it would be nice if billie piper stays .


Authors note: I heard that Rose isn't going to be staying on, so I decided to write my own ending before it's too late

**Authors note: I heard that Rose isn't going to be staying on, so I decided to write my own ending before it's too late. Dedicated to the insane, loving and truest sisters from the RRA. Russell T. Davis beware.**

"DOCTOR!"

He turned to see them standing together. Donna, Jack, Martha, Sarah Jane, Mickey, the Torchwood team and best of all Rose.

He beamed the group tackled him into a group hug. Slowly each of them pulled away apart from Rose, he held on to her tightly.

"How'd you do it?" he asked "how did all of you save two universes and me?"

"What, a bunch of puny humans aren't allowed to be fantastic?" Donna asked "actually it wasn't really us…Rose looked into the time vortex"

"What?" the Doctor whispered "Rose it almost killed you the last time"

"And it's killing me as we speak" she whispered. She pulled back and stared at him sadly "most of it is gone but the traces are still there and it _hurts_" she cupped his face. "Make me die happy, kiss me please" she pecked his lips and he responded, but she quickly tore away.

She turned to the others "you lot look after him, make sure he doesn't do anything stupid"

"Don't die, please" Donna said "we just got to know you"

"Rosie don't die on me please" jack begged.

"Goodbye" she whispered.

And then she was consumed by flames. The others stared in horror while the Doctor looked shocked. The flames died down and there stood a medium height girl with long chocolate brown hair.

"Whoa" she muttered she licked her lips "new mouth, new voice, new teeth…did I just regenerate?"

_Ever, Ever After  
Storybook endings, fairy tales coming true  
Deep down inside we want to belie__ve they still do  
In our secretest heart it's our favorite part of the story  
Let's just admit we all want to make it too_

It was Martha's wedding. She was now Martha Jones- Milligan, everyone clapped as she and her husband kissed for the first time as man and wife. The rowdy strange group in the back was the loudest.

Martha turned round and threw her bouquet. It was caught by the brunette in the purple dress.

Rose.

"So Rose when or where will you and the Doctor get married" Donna joked

"I don't do domestics" the Doctor said flatly

"You took up a lover and visit her family, you go to your friends wedding and you visit friends in Cardiff all the time. That is domestic" Donna snapped.

Rose shrugged "whenever. You never know we might be forced to by a planet's culture like the last fifteen times we got married"

**  
****  
**_Ever, ever after  
if we just don't get it our own way  
Ever, ever after  
it may only be a wish away_

"Mum?"

Sarah Jane turned to see her adopted son Luke hovering at the door.

"What is it honey?"

"Well I saw on TV that it's an earth tradition for a parent to read to their child and I was wondering…" he held out a book of fairytales "I found this and I was kinda hoping you'll read to me"

Sarah Jane smiled and patted on the space next to her on the sofa. "Lets start shall we" he sat down and handed her the book, she opened it and began to read "once upon a time…"****

_Starting your fashion, wear your heart on your sleeve  
sometimes you reach what's realest by making believe  
Unafraid, unashamed  
there is joy to be claimed in this world  
you even might wind up being glad to be you_

"And Jones passes it to Cooper, Cooper passes it back to Jones, Hart intercepts, passes it to Harkness and SCORE!!"

"He cheated!" Martha said pointing to Jack "he always cheats"

"I do not!" Jack protested

"Yeah you do" Ianto, Gwen and John said

"I'm the boss what I say goes" Jack said childishly

"Actually according to the protocols. Gwen's still boss"

"What!?"

"Err…guys we got some rift activity coming in"

"Ok gang, let's go"

"But that's my line"

"I'm boss so it's mine now"

"GWEN!"

****

_Ever, ever after  
though the world will tell you it's not smart  
Ever, ever after  
the world can be yours if you let your heart  
Believe in ever after _

"Your big sister is a hero" Jackie said to the little children "she did not just save a few people, or a planet, or one universe. She saved every single universe out there."

"Where is she mummy?"

"She's travelling with a man called the Doctor, which leads me to my next story"

_  
_**  
**_No wonder your heart feels it's flying  
Your head feels it's spinning  
Each happy ending's a brand new beginning  
Let yourself be enchanted, you just might break through _

"Run!"

"I told you, I told you didn't I?"

"Yes, yes you did Donna now lets keep running"

"I swear to god you're just a bossy as skinny space man over there is it a Time Lord thing?"

"No it's a we-got-insane-aliens-chasing-after-us thing"

**  
****  
**_To ever, ever after  
Forever could even start today  
Ever, ever after  
Maybe it's just one wish away  
Your ever, ever after  
Ever, ever, ever after_

"Rose Tyler, have I ever told you how much I love you?" the Doctor murmured into her ear.

"Hmm…yes but not enough"

"Well I do"

__

(I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss) 

"Kiss me please" she said looking into his eyes "I really don't think we do it enough"

He leaned down and kissed her gently.

**  
**_  
Oh, for ever, ever after_

"And they lived happily ever after" Sarah Jane said softly shutting the book. She looked down to find Luke asleep on her shoulder. She smiled and kissed his temple "goodnight"


End file.
